Intoxicated
by Lilly The Late
Summary: [AU] Heiwajima Shizuo has the looks, the money, and the power. However, he yearns for a cure to the loneliness that plagues him. His serious nature and short temper only make socialization that much more difficult...enter Orihara Izaya, a full-of-life University student fascinated by human reactions; namely, the reactions of a certain blonde. [Shizaya] [Rated M for future chapters]
1. Temper, Temper

**Well, well, fancy meeting you here xDD **

**To those of you who are readers of my main fic, **

_**Dreaming of Wings**_**, do not fear, I'm only taking a small writer's block break owo**

**Also for those readers: Yeah, I know this format looks awkward x3**

**(Disclaimer: Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo and all others mentioned from anime/manga **_**Durarara! **_**Belong to Narita Ryohgo-sensei)**

(**WARNING THIS STORY HAS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.)**

* * *

_Heiwajima Shizuo was an important man. In fact, he was the most important man in Asia right now. His stocks were worth more than even select American stocks and his influence had gone as far as the United Kingdom; all at the ripe age of 24._

_Not only that, his thick head of blond hair and caramel colored eyes made him number one on Japan's Top Ten Bachelors. His personality was as smooth and creamy as his eyes; charismatic, charming, dashing. _

_Well….in the public eye, anyway. _

_However in private…he was a demon with a shot temper, loudmouth, and angry eyes. _

_Yes, Heiwajima Shizuo was __**definitely**__ an important man…but that didn't stop him from being an asshole. _

* * *

A loud crash resounded through the Heiwajima manor as a rather expensive vase slammed into the wall behind the head of a maid and crumbled into small pieces at her feet. To say that the maid was terrified was putting it lightly. Her face had drained of all color, her eyes bugling and her body trembling as she watched her furious employer.

"I ASKED FOR FOOD," roared Shizuo, another priceless vase soaring through the sky and making contact with the wall. "NOT CRAP THAT RESEMBLED FOOD. HOW DARE YOU SERVE THIS SHIT?!"

The "shit" the rabid man was referring to was the meal placed before him that afternoon. It was a lovely meal to the say the least; fresh vegetables, rare beef, perfectly steamed rice. The delectable scent had filled the dining hall, but as usual, Shizuo was displeased.

"I AM NOT EATING _ANYTHING _THAT IS THAT OVERLY SEASONED," his bellowing baritone caused the younger Heiwajima, Kasuka, to nearly outwardly flinch. Unlike his eccentric brother, the much calmer man sat at the table, cutting away at his food contently. He sighed softly, just a small release of air between his lips.

Shizuo had quieted his ranting for a bit, his fists clenched at his side and his teeth grinding painfully loudly, causing Kasuka's eye to twitch almost imperceptibly. As usual, Shizuo was reacting drastically to a small mishap. Kasuka almost missed his quiet little house with few servants scampering about and the soft laughter of his friends at times of the day or night. Still, he treasured the few days he got to spend with his brother.

"You're fired," Shizuo hissed out venomously at the young maid who squeaked in terror and escaped almost immediately. The blond ran an angry hand through his locks, mussing them further before scowling and yelling for his tinted sunglasses and coat. His things were brought on command and as he shrugged on his coat, all the while receiving a curious stare from Kasuka.

"Where are you going?" the younger dared to inquire.

"Supermarket," mumbled Shizuo, shoving his glasses onto his face and effectively hiding his eyes.

Kasuka raised an eyebrow just a tad, "Why?" Shizuo had no _need _to go to a lowly place such as a supermarket…that's why he had servants.

"To get snacks!" the response was followed by a loud slam, making all the present servants and Kasuka jump.

'Well, whatever floats his boat, right?' thought Kasuka drily. The brunette sighed and dug into his beef once again, really, how long till Shizuo finally matured up?

* * *

Shizuo dug his hands into his pocket; not bothering with the steamy red corvette parked at the front. He set off towards downtown Ikebukuro, his strides long and tireless. The distance was far; the Heiwajima estate bordered the edge of town and more towards the forests, but Shizuo could care less. Walking helped rid his body of anger and stress.

He snorted softly to himself, thinking. It seemed out of all the Heiwajimas, he was the only one with a fuckload of stress. Kasuka was an actor, one with irreplaceable talent and a bright future. His current TV drama already had more than a million hits, and the first episode had only aired about a day or two before. Not just that, Kasuka lived in a cozy home (quite far from Shizuo's own house) that he shared with two of his actor friends. It amazed Shizuo at how much talent his beloved little brother had.

Then there were his parents…currently living in luxury on their retirement money in Spain. He sighed. And then there he was; Heiwajima Shizuo, living alone in 67,000 square feet of manor and 40 acres of forest employing nearly 50 servants to be at his beck and call. Having no one to share his day with, nearly no one to talk to since the servants were scared stiff of him.

Heiwajima Shizuo was lonely. Ever since he was young, he had been lonely and that aloneness had blossomed into bitterness, and soon into deep rooted anger. He sighed and buried his hand deeper into his pockets still, clenching and unclenching them slowly. So, to keep his loneliness at bay, he drowned himself in his work. He had mastered putting on the charmer's mask and being perfect. He had even mastered women; climbing the social ladder easily through the women he spent the night with.

Still, he was lonely and empty, only leaving more room for the anger to grow. Heiwajima Shizuo was a sad excuse for a human being, having only two friends; his right hand man, Tanaka Tom and his loyal employee and former flame, Sato Vorona.

As he neared the heart of the city, he huddled into himself slightly, trying to hide from prying eyes. It was not easy being a public figure and Shizuo knew that if he had taken off his tinted shades, there would be hordes of people (mainly women) bombarding him. Lucky for him, many men dyed their hair blond so his thick tresses did not stand out as much. However, those molten amber eyes were rare, easily spotted. Thus, they must be hidden behind dark glasses.

He strolled into a fairly simple supermarket, watching with mild curiosity as middle class men and women did their shopping. With a small sigh, he strutted towards the snacks aisle. His eyes scanned the shelf, busily trying to choose exactly what he wanted. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that jolted the irritable man and caused him to peek around the corner.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. A man no older than a university student lay sprawled on the ground, surrounded by cans of peaches. The man was clutching his side, his face buried in his shoulder and his body curled inwards. A small crowd had started to form around the man, but no one stepped forward to make sure he was alright.

Shizuo glanced around; annoyed with the behavior of those around the man, the way they just kept on avoiding his writhing little form. Well…if no one else was going to do anything about this….Shizuo stepped forward, and knelt down next to the smaller man. He lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," the voice came out gruffer than he would have like. "You okay?"

The man's body was trembling and Shizuo felt a small pang of pity in his chest. The guy must have been really timid to become this frightened by the knocking down of a couple of cans.

Shizuo tapped him a bit more, his head slightly cocked to the side, "_Hey._" Shizuo was just about to ask if the man needed to be taken to a hospital when a gasping sound could be heard followed by howling.

Shizuo looked down, irritated beyond belief as the small, raven haired, crimson eyed man pealed out in rolls of laughter. The pale skin of his face was turning red with lack of air. His chest was heaving, his eyes watering as he tried to calm him maniacal laughter.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and glanced around at the bystanders who were sighing like they saw thing every day and shaking their heads. Shizuo bristled and grabbed the floored man by the arm, yanking him to his feet.

The small raven let out an indignant yelp and scrambled up. Shizuo's temper was flaring. Really…this stupid idiot had wasted so much of his time and for what? A little attention? Shizuo thought he might throttle the boy to death right there in the store. He clenched his jaw and shook the man furiously.

"What the fuck do you think y-" before Shizuo could finish his angry statement a man came barreling around the corner, murder written on his face. He stopped short of the blond and his captive raven, fury roiling in the small, dark eyes behind glasses. The man was middle aged, his hair slightly thinning and his body fairly round.

"Orihara-kun, _what _do you think you are doing?" the man's voice was two octaves higher with anger, his fists trembling.

The raven was still chuckling, his crimson eyes flashing with cool amusement, "Just having a little fun, Tenchou-san~!" The man's purring voice angered Shizuo to the point of wanting to beat him senseless and barf at the same time. His grip on the smaller man tightened and his eyes flashed.

The crimson eyed man frowned and looked at his captor, "Ouch that hurts!"

Shizuo was growling now, "Well maybe you should have thought about that before wasting my time, you flea." Scarlet eyes rolled and a smirk played on his lips.

"Don't worry…whatever punishment I get….it was worth it, "he flashed an irritatingly superior grin, "Your reaction was priceless~!"

Shizuo's blood boiled over and he saw red, his teeth nearly grinding into sawdust and his fist pulled back, ready to beat this little bitch black and blue…

"P-Please wait," the Tenchou shouted, grabbing Shizuo's arm.

Shizuo's icy glare could have frozen ten thousand suns as he turned his head to face the short man. The Tenchou paled at the look of pure monstrosity on the blonde's face and shrunk back timidly.

"U-uh…th-that is to say…he won't be doing s-such a thing a-again," the Tenchou went into a stuttering fit under Shizuo's unforgiving gaze before turning to the black haired man hatefully. "I am sick and tired of you, Orihara Izaya! If you want to keep your job I suggest you quit acting like a spoiled child begging for attention and actually _get to work_!"

Izaya pouted and struggled against the blonde's hold, "But he won't let me go!"

No sooner had the man finished his sentenced did the taller release him, a look of disgust etched into his features. Izaya was grinning at him, an impish, devilish grin that made Shizuo want to slap it off. Dammit, this man was so fucking frustrating. Shizuo could practically feel a vein on his forehead pulse with irritancy.

Shizuo turned away from the raven and the Tenchou, ignoring his babbling apologies and instead striding outside angrily. Fuck snacks. Fuck food. Fuck everything. He was too damn annoyed to buy the snacks he had chosen, which only made his mood fouler. He was nearly halfway down the road when he heard tapping footsteps and that same irritating purr.

"Hey," Shizuo turned, already feeling his anger pulsating at the challenging look on Izaya's face. "You're Heiwajima Shizuo, aren't you?"

Shizuo ground out a strained 'yes' before fixing Izaya with a gaze so angry, he could practically feel the heat radiating off of himself.

Izaya continued to grin foolishly, rocking side to side on his heels as he did, his eyes mocking, "You're an interesting human, Shizu-chan," Shizuo bristled at the pet name and snarled angrily at this cocky bitch who already referred to him in such an intimate manner despite knowing him for only a few minutes. Izaya laughed at the reaction, his eyes glinting slyly, "You have the best reactions out of every other human ever! They're just so funny~!"

Shizuo had just decided to strangle the bastard to death when he hopped back and waved, the grin still on his face, "Come back soon, _Shiiiizzuuu-chaaaaan_~!"

And already Shizuo began plotting of ways he could kill this arrogant little prick and dispose of his body…

* * *

**Oh you, Shizu-chan, calm yo pants~! Izaya's only messing with you! x'DDD**

**Let me know what you think. 8D **

**Chapter two will only show up if there are reviews for chapter one~!**

**Now it's 3 am and I'm going to bed. xnx**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Of Fleas and Sexual Frustrations

**Thanks for the great response on the first chapter. 8D**

**This story is a good way to relieve stress so I'll be continuing it ouo**

**(Disclaimer: Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo and all others mentioned from anime/manga ****_Durarara! _****Belong to Narita Ryohgo-sensei)**

**(Heee…a quick heads up for some suggestive stuff 8'D)**

**(WARNING THIS STORY HAS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.)**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Shizuo's unfortunate run-in with that louse and the blonde had all but forgotten about him. He was in Ikebukuro again, very far from the supermarket at which Izaya was employed, enjoying a perfect latte in a cozy little café while working on a small-scale laptop.

His shades were perched at the bridge of his nose and he wore designer slacks and a light Chanel jacket that hugged his body. Despite his expensive clothes and the crowded café, he was going unnoticed. Not that he minded. Shizuo was more than happy to be left alone to commence with his work and continue on that delicious cup of coffee.

He was so absorbed in his work, he hardly noticed when a thin body clad in black jeans, long-sleeved t-shirt, and a blue apron that signified employment in the café plopped itself down on the chair across from his.

"Hey there, Shizu-chaaaan~!" the distastefully familiar purr made Shizuo wince and look up, eyes flashing with rage. Izaya leaned on the table, his chin in his hands and his elbows on the table. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat, his crimson eyes glowing mischievously.

"Don't call me that, you fucking louse," he growled. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Izaya's very presence irked the blonde and he had to physically restrain himself from strangling the bastard where he stood….er, sat.

Izaya pouted and hooked his thumbs into the front of his apron, "I work here. If I remember correctly, I'm the one who made your coffee~!"

Shizuo blanched. The flea hadn't added any sort of poison or sedative in it, had he?!

Izaya stared at the cup intently and finally nodded, "Oh yeah, I definitely made that cup of coffee," he pointed at a faint stain on the side of the cup Shizuo had not noticed. "See, that's where the cup overflew~!"

Shizuo glared at him for a moment before speaking, "I thought you were working at the supermarket?"

Izaya waved his hand in a dismissive manner and leaned back in his chair, "Nah, not anymore. It got boring. It's always the same people doing the same things, reacting the same way," he sighed. "So I got a job here! There are always different people and now that I know my favorite person comes here, I have no intention of quitting~"

Shizuo stared at him, "Your favorite person?"

Izaya grinned slyly, "Of course. Shizu-chan has the best reactions, so he's my favorite person."

Shizuo bristled. This bitch….what the hell was he talking about? Favorite person? What the hell did that mean? Izaya was like a fucking stalker. Creepy little flea….

"What the hell are you going on and on about, louse?" Shizuo sighed and snapped his laptop shut. "Ah, you know what? Whatever, I'm leaving." He slapped some money down on the table and stood, Izaya mirroring his actions.

"Don't go yet, Shizu-chan~ I want to know what makes a protozoan angry!" chirped Izaya.

Shizuo felt his temper snap. He grabbed the front of Izaya's shirt and steered him into the back corner, away from prying eyes and slammed him into the wall furiously.

"I don't what the fuck kind of game you're playing, you damn louse, but whatever it is, I'm not fucking enjoying it. Quit stalking me like a weirdo and leave me the fuck alone." he tightened his grip on Izaya's shirt. "Got that?!"

Izaya was still grinning, his scarlet eyes glinting with excitement, "Ahhh, Shizu-chan hates being called a protozoan? What a great reaction to such a small thing~"

Shizuo's rage flared and he clamped his hand around Izaya's throat, "Cocky little shit."

Izaya let out a strangled laugh and managed to lean forward, his hands had flown up to clutch at Shizuo's forearm. He was still smiling, his eyes drowning in amusement and pleasure as he watched Shizuo's anger escalate. His face had grown rosy due to the lack of air and those eyes…those severe eyes as they swam in slight ecstasy.

Shizuo's grip tightened and he growled in the back of his throat, 'Urgh…what the hell…his face…that expression…' Shizuo refused to believe seeing the louse's expression this way was a major turn on. Of course, there was no denying the truth. Izaya's face was a blemish pink, his lips red and slick with saliva. Inviting…absolutely intoxicating, that look was intoxicating. Shizuo could practically _taste _those delicious, gorgeous lips.

A slight whine emitted from Izaya's throat when Shizuo tightened his grip, "Aaah…Sh-Shizu-chaaaan…ohhh….th-that h-hurts….ah…haa…"

Oh God, those sounds. Those throaty, thick sounds slipping past the pair of luscious lips was really making Shizuo twitch. Tears were beginning to collect at the corners of Izaya's eyes, making the crimson irises swim in the salty water. It just added to the erotic expression. Shizuo gritted his teeth and yanked his hand away from Izaya's throat.

He turned his back when the smaller man doubled forward gasping and laughing, "Sick bastard. Stay the fuck away from me." Shizuo darted out of the café, his grip on his laptop iron hard and his face a slab of brick. His seethed on the inside, confused by his own idiotic reactions to Izaya's obvious teasing; he shuddered when he thought of that glorious expression.

"Urgh…fucking louse."

* * *

It was around two in the morning and raining cats and dogs, as they say, so why Shizuo was out and about (in Shinjuku, no less) was a mystery to anyone else except the driver of the cherry-red corvette. Shizuo had been summoned by the daughter of a well-to-do politician and after a couple of sessions at a 5-star hotel which resulted in severe advertising for his company; he was very pleased with himself.

Despite just fucking the brains out of a beautiful woman and spreading his company's influence, Shizuo found his thoughts drifting to the ever annoying, Orihara Izaya. Nearly a month had passed since his last meeting with the brunette, and yet Shizuo couldn't bring himself to forget that expression that had adorned the petite man's face.

To be brutally honest, Shizuo had masturbated to the memory of that face, of those drunken sounds slipping between swollen lips. As expected, however, he had gone into a rage after ejaculation; he had nearly destroyed half his estate through his rather childish temper tantrum.

It didn't help that Kasuka had returned home, leaving a lonelier than ever Shizuo. He gritted his teeth. He was both sexually and generally frustrated and that was very unlike Heiwajima Shizuo….well, the sexually part, anyway. Shizuo had all the finest women in Japan at his disposal yet; all he could think about was a certain flea and his sexy as fuck expressions and voices.

He wanted to punch through a wall.

No, scratch that, he wanted to punch through _Izaya_. Twice.

Shizuo didn't know what that bitch did to him, but the next time he saw Iza-

Hey…wait a minute.

Shizuo brought the car to a screeching halt and stared out into the rain in disbelief. There, across the street, was a slim man in a fur-lined coat taking refuge underneath a thick leaved tree. That black as night hair and deep crimson eyes were unmistakable…

Before he knew what he was doing, Shizuo had rolled down his window and stick his face out the window, "Oi! Flea! What the hell are you doing in this rain?"

Izaya looked up and Shizuo caught the wide grin that spread across his face, "Ohhh, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo twitched at the nickname but chose to ignore it as the brunette ran over to his car. Izaya leaned into the window like a prostitute and winked, "Want some company tonight, sweetheart?"

Shizuo scowled, "Stupid louse. Why the hell are you in Shinjuku?"

Izaya pouted, "I live here. Only, my stupid landlord kicked me out because I forgot to pay this month's rent. Stupid, Namie-chan, I even had the money. She'll keep me out of my apartment for a week and then ask for it. She really hates me. I can't imagine why; I'm the perfect human being~!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and, once again, found himself doing something he hadn't intended, "Get in."

Izaya beamed, "No way! I get to stay with Shizu-chaaaan~!" He pulled open the passenger side door and plopped in, throwing a foxy grin in Shizuo's direction.

The blonde's grip on his steering wheel had clenched, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Damn it…why the hell had he offered Izaya a ride and (unintentionally) a place to stay?! What was he expecting?

'Well, _Shizu-chan_, you're expecting to see that delectable expression on the louse's face again,' his conscience screamed bitterly. 'You're expecting to do to him what you just did to that woman and make him as intoxicated with you as you are with him.'

Shizuo nearly ran into a lamppost. No way. No fucking way.

"Why do you work in Ikebukuro if you live in Shinjuku?" the blonde asked, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

"Hmm…well, I had jobs in Shinjuku for a while, but the people were all same old, same old and boring. So I decided to find new humans to observe~!"

What a fucking creeper.

A creeper who made really hot faces and noises when being strangled.

He dismissed all thoughts from his head as he pulled up to the tall, iron fence that surrounded his estate. Recognizing the unmistakable red corvette, the guard, one by the name of Simon, had already unlocked the gate.

As Shizuo pulled in Simon threw a questioning glance in Izaya's direction, one that was dismissed with an excuse of "acquaintance" from Shizuo. The man is question was ogling the manor that was spread out before him, his crimson eyes bright with interest.

"Shizu-chan is so rich." Izaya's voice came out as both appreciative and slightly envious, a tone which caused the blonde's lips to twitch into a smirk. That one thing he was comfortable with at the moment, his wealth. He pulled up directly to his house and tossed his keys to the valet, who drove it off deeper into the estate.

Shizuo led the soaking wet Izaya up the stairs and through the door; they were greeted by a surprised squeak from a maid. She glanced between Shizuo and Izaya, unused to ever seeing Shizuo invite anyone into his home. The blonde usually conducted his affairs in hotels or the other person's home, always avoiding his own. Besides, this dark haired man was just that; a man. The maid nearly swooned at the thought of her bishounen seme employer having sex with this adorable little uke.

Shizuo glared at the brunette woman, waiting for the fangirling look on her face to pass, "Erika, I need you to find some clothes for this guy," he jabbed his thumb in Izaya's general direction. "And wipe that look off your face. He's a damn acquaintance who's staying here for a week. Nothing more, God dammit."

Erika let out an excited squeal, "Okay! Okay!" suddenly a perplexed look crossed her face. "But…all of Shizuo-sama's clothes are much too large…and all the servants have only their uniforms and sleeping clothes. This is quite the predicament."

Shizuo scowled and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't give a damn if mine are too fucking big…just put this guy in some dry clothes."

Izaya, who had remained oddly silent this whole time piped up excitedly, "Ooh, I get to wear Shizu-chan's clothes? Heee sounds fun. By the way, my name isn't "guy" it's Orihara Izaya~" Shizuo made a grunt that sounded like "whatever" and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ooh! I'm thinking kare-shirt for cute little Orihara-kun~! Oooh, this is gonna be sooo moe! Orihara-kun, you're sooo very cute!" Erika gushed, rushing Izaya off.

Shizuo turned away from the two brunettes, not even wanting to know what the fuck 'kare-shirt' and 'moe' meant. He slipped into his own bedroom and changed into comfortable sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. Soon after, he headed to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

The living area was large; abnormally so. It had a large bullet-proof glass window that took up nearly all the back wall and showed the well-maintained gardens in the backyard. There was a roaring fireplace with a large, flat screen TV hanging above it and comfy L-shaped couches.

Shizuo was so absorbed in his work he didn't notice when Erika hustled in a newly clothed Izaya. Only when the maid cleared her throat did the blonde glance up. What he saw nearly made him do a double-take-back.

Izaya stood next to a very satisfied looking Erika wearing one of Shizuo's white, button-down shirts. The shirt was long on him, but still short enough to where it just brushed his alabaster upper thighs. The rest of his long, milky white legs were visible for the whole world to see. The shoulders of the custom-made shirt were slipping, exposing the delicate looking collar bones and unmarked upper chest. The magnificent ivory skin that looked as if it was made of the finest white silk; just the succulent appearance would make any man want to fall to his knees to get a taste.

Caramel eyes dragged to the smaller man's face, taking in the elegant curve of his neck and finally settling on those fine features on his rather beautiful face. Izaya had a cocky look in his eye and was watching Shizuo with a teasing sort of gaze.

Letting out an annoyed sound, he turned back to his laptop, doing his best to hide the fact that he had just totally been checking out a man who irritated him beyond comprehension. Izaya was truly an excellent tempter. That pearly white skin marred only by the bright, erotic red of his soft as a rose petal lips; that petite, lithe body with a small waist and a nice, round ass. Shizuo wondered how absolutely delectable that body would look when unclothed.

It would without a doubt look absolutely radiant while it writhed underneath his own body as he slammed repeatedly into his need. The milky white skin would be littered with marks from his mouth and tongue; his perfectly formed, perky pink nipples would be slimy with the blonde saliva. He would ravish his body and brand him with his heat. Izaya would call his name over and over in that thick, seductive voice that made all the blood in his body flow south; he would definitely orgasm while riding the blonde out, his well-formed hips moving sensually in a rhythmic dance…

'Oh shit…stop it Shizuo…before you get fucking hard.' Shizuo thought fiercely. Damn it. It frustrated the blonde that he even _could _get hard while thinking about someone he quite obviously was building a hate for.

Yet, that tempting body…

"Intoxicating…" the word was no more than a quick snatch.

"Hmm? What was that, Shizu-chan?" that voice was much too close…

The blonde looked up to find the thin brunette leaning over his shoulder, staring intently at the computer screen…and completely ignoring the fact that his shirt had slipped to reveal two perfect, rosy nipples that was better even than Shizuo's twisted imagination.

Oh my fucking God….

* * *

**Have a chapter full of sexual frustration, guys! X'D **

**Shizu-chan needs to learn to tame his dick. And his imagination. :T**

**_Guest:_**** Thanks for being the first review~! *muah***

**_Takoizumegane:_**** RIGHT?! It's about 2:30 am now. *Ming***

**_Chatterbox5038:_**** Thanks so much for the great review! QuQ I'm super glad you like my story~**

**_Itachifan incognito:_**** AU, my dear, means Alternate Universe. In an AU story, familiar characters are usually featured in unfamiliar or alternative situations. ^u^ **

**_LoveyDovey:_**** PFT, yessss. All of Izaya's trolliness to get on Shizuo's nerves, hng *u***

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW~!**


	3. Izaya's Thoughts on Shizu-chan's Face

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! **

**Also, I just wanted to clear up some of the terms used in the previous and current chapter: **

**Kare-shirt: The erotic sight of a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt.**

**Bishounen: Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful youth (boy)"**

**Seme (although I'm fairly certain you all know what this means XD): Originates from Japanese exercises, especially martial arts, meaning 'to attack'. It is used as a term in anime/manga/fanfiction for the dominant partner in a yaoi/shounen-ai (male/male) relationship.**

**Uke (same assumption as seme): from the Japanese verb 'ukeru' (receive) it's used in anime/manga/ fanfiction for the submissive partner in a yaoi/shounen-ai (male/male) relationship.**

**Moe: A term generally used in anime/manga which refers to something as overly cutesy or adorable; this word is often associated with young girls. **

**Kawaii (another term you have most likely heard): An adjective in Japanese meaning " pretty; cute; lovely; charming; dear; darling; pet" It's stem is two kanji meaning "can love". It is commonly used by anime and manga fans.**

**Desu: Japanese for 'it is', often said at the end of sentences to seem cute or unwitting or a term used by "otaku" to describe something cute.**

**Yes, I realize that you most likely know all these. I just felt the need to add definitions for your own convenience. ^^ **

**Also, I'd like to apologize for my late update. I just moved to a new house and did not have internet for quite some time. I have the next few chapters pretty much planned out; posting depends solely on number of reviews. **

**(Disclaimer: Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo and all others mentioned from anime/manga **_**Durarara! **_**Belong to Narita Ryohgo-sensei)**

**(WARNING THIS STORY HAS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.)**

* * *

"Shizu-chaaaan! I'm talking to yoooou!" said Izaya, his voice taking on a sing-song quality. Shizuo blinked and hastily turned away, his color deepening. He grumbled slightly and attacked the keyboard of his laptop, the room filling with the sound of violent clicks.

Izaya smirked. Ah, once again, Shizuo's reactions to his shenanigans were the very best. Of course, the shirt "slipping" was intentional. He rearranged the cursed piece of clothing and plopped down on the couch next to the blushing blonde.

He tugged on the silk shirt rather uncomfortably, trying to get the many-sizes-too-large garment to fit his frame. He thought back a moment to the rather eccentric maid who had helped him dress; Erika.

He had been roughly shoved into a room and had watched with fascination as the small woman moved about in a flurry of brown hair; digging through clothes until she straightened with an elated "aha!" She had hastily removed Izaya's wet garbs from his body (not even sparing his undergarments) before slapping the shirt onto him and tossing a towel over his head.

While the raven had dried his hair, he had requested the return of his underwear only to be dismissed quickly. She had been going on and on about how "commando was sexy" and "the underwear would only be a liability" and about how "it would end up being soiled anyway". Not to mention, it apparently "limited access" and how it would not be "kawaii at all if she was the one who would have to hand wash the garment to keep it from staining" also it was "already wet, and would only end up getting wetter". Any sort of resistance from him was met with a venomous, bone chilling smile and a dark, dark aura.

Izaya decided that Erika both terrified and amused him at once.

However, no one amused him as much as Shizuo. Izaya had grown weary of the same people giving him the same reactions to the same thing. It had become disgustingly repetitive and boring. Meeting Shizuo had been the most entertaining experience of his entire social life.

He had watched the obviously rich blonde since he had stepped into the supermarket with a sour look on his face. However, that look had changed to one of concentration as he selected his snacks, then to once of concern when Izaya had pretended to be hurt, one of rage, one of irritancy, one of scorn…the list went on!

Then there was the fiery look of passion he had received not too long ago; it was one that had caused a nearly unnoticed shudder to pass through his body and his knees to knock together ever so slightly, those molten gold eyes contained a blaze of emotion. Just that scorching gaze caused the breath to leave Izaya's body; made his petite form want to melt.

If you play with fire, you'll get burned; Izaya wished to be burnt. He wanted to know just how molten those caramel eyes would become in different situations; he wanted to know to what degree the flame revved up to. Yes, Izaya was definitely willing to be scorched; just as long as he was able to find out just how sweltering Shizuo's heat was.

Then there was this expression….

Shizuo was focused on the screen of his laptop, his mouth set in a thin, frowning line, his eyes ablaze. Despite his fierce expression, his cheeks where flaming red, the color slowly beginning to creep down his neck and into the tips of his ears.

Izaya stifled a chuckle with the back of his hand. This one was by far his favorite; borderline flustered and highly frustrated. It was absolutely adorable. There was only one other person who was able to keep his attention …and the raven had no desire to think of _him _tonight_._

The chuckle transformed to a yawn and the petite man stretched and whined, "Ahhh, I need my beauty sleep…can't have my cute face marred by bags and dark circles."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and called for Erika. The small brunette danced into the room eagerly, but deflated immediately.

"Ehhhhh? Where's the hot smex?!" she waved a small, square packet around. "I thought you were calling for a condom, Shizu-Shizu-sama! I had one at the ready! It's..." she read the packet. "…chocolate covered strawberries flavor!"

Shizuo bristled and glared daggers at Erika, "What part of HE'S JUST A DAMN ACQUAINTANCE IS TOO HARD FOR YOUR MEEK LITTLE MIND?!" His roar resounded in the echoic room and caused Izaya to wince. The maid, however, seemed unfazed.

She pocketed the condom and scowled at Shizuo, "No need to yell, Shi-sama, yeesh. What'd you need me for if it wasn't a condom, hmm?"

Shizuo seemed to be visibly controlling his anger, his face contorted and red. Izaya bit back a chortle and instead watched the exchange between the employee and her employer.

"Take. Izaya. To. One. Of. The. Guest. Rooms." The blonde spat through gritted teeth.

Erika tsked, "Shizu-sama, where are your manners?"

A vein pulsed dangerously on Shizuo's forehead, but he let out an enraged "PLEASE" regardless. Izaya was amazed. Erika seemed to have some amount of control over the otherwise monstrous Heiwajima Shizuo. How very interesting.

Erika beamed and turned towards the said raven, "Izayan-chan, come along with me~!" She beckoned to the man and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

Izaya pulled himself off the couch, adjusted the infernal collared-shirt, and sided up to the maid. Erika led him out of the living room and out towards the front door. She trekked up the pure white stairs adjacent to the large, cherry wood doors.

Izaya took a moment to observe his surrounds, crimson eyes darting from here to there. The house seemed mostly composed of cool, pure colors; whites and grays. It had a distinctly modern essence; the slim, near flimsy stair case, small silver lights, large windows, looming ceiling. In great contrast, the decorations were those from historical time periods; gorgeous Ming vases, priceless paintings from and featuring Japan's significant eras, bonsai trees, marble statues, ancient framed scrolls. The front door added to the history; the large brass handles, delicate designs and 'Heiwajima' spelled out in elegant kanji, plus the rich cherry wood.

The clashing of the different time periods in just the front rooms had Izaya's head spinning. It was both breathtakingly beautiful and overwhelmingly powerful; much like Heiwajima Shizuo himself.

"Uhm…Erika-san, how come you can talk to Shizu-chan like that and not get kill-er, fired?" the raven said in an effort to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the two.

Erika seemed to be considering this, "Dunno really, I guess it has something to do with the fact that my family has served the Heiwajimas for generations~ I grew up with 'Zuo-sama~!"

Izaya frowned, "…wait…the Heiwajimas…I thought they were just a business-related family that surfaced not so long ago? I didn't realize they were…" Izaya searched for a word. "…ancient?"

Erika nodded and hummed softly, "Hmm…well, they _are _a business-related family but they've been powerful for quite some time. They are descendants of shoguns and hold a title of nobility." She thought for a moment. "They had ties with the Emperors and held Lordship titles for a while. At some point, they were reigning over eastern and western provinces with thousands of samurai under their command. However, after the feudal wars, they lost their lands and were nearly wiped out. They did not rise to power again until just under a century ago. The Heiwajimas are very influential all around the world, but especially in Japan. Even when they were just clinging to the fibers of wealth they had massive say in the Japanese government. During their less than graceful time, they stayed mostly hidden and not many people knew of their existence. My family was loyal to them through thick and thin, even at that time. Only around the time of Shizu-Shizu-sama's great-grandfather did the Heiwajimas begin regaining their stature."

Izaya's mind reeled with the unexpected bit of information, his scarlet eyes wide with surprise, "My, my, I had no clue I was in the home of such a powerful family."

Erika bounced to the top of the stairs and led the raven to end of the hall, "Don't feel bad about it, Iza-Iza-chan. Not many people are fully aware of the Heiwajimas' power. Shizuo-sama's papa was so grateful to our family for staying with theirs; he wanted to bind our families together." Erika made a disgusted face. "But I can't marry Shi-sama; my desu little Walker would be distraught." She giggled and unlocked the heavy, deep brown door before her.

She held the door aside for Izaya and for the second time that night, Izaya was completely blown away by the sheer amount of culture clash in the room. There was a large western style bed in the middle of the room complete with a canopy and downy-soft sheets. There were two beautifully carved side tables on either side of the bed that each held a small lamp with hollowed-out designs on its body and landscapes painted on its delicate parchment-like shade. A large window faced the east end of the room, the heavy velveteen curtains pushed aside to show the stormy sky and the lush forests. The floors were (surprisingly) tatami mats and the walls were paved with bamboo. A sliding paper door towards the west end led to the bathrooms and the walls were adorned with lovely paintings of beautiful geisha in flowing kimonos. Izaya stepped into the room and felt his bare feet blissfully sink into a thick rug right in front of the door. The lush fiber felt heavenly underneath his feet and, upon closer inspection, he realized there was a battle scene captured in the stitches of the carpet. Each and every warrior with their fierce glares and raised katana, their blood stained armor and proud postures. It was breathtaking.

"Holy crap," he muttered. "Look at how rich these bastards are."

Erika pealed out in laughter, "Ohhh, 'Zayan-chan is so cute."

Izaya grinned and turned to the maid, "Erika-san, I have university in the morning so can you let Shizu-chan know that I'll be leaving his castle at around 10 tomorrow morning?"

Erika giggled, "Sure! Sleep well, Iza-Iza-chaaaan~!" The heavy door shut behind the enthusiastic maid with a soft thud and Izaya leapt into the bed, his small form sinking into the soft mattress.

He curled in on himself and closed his eyes allowing himself to take a moment to breathe; to mourn his loss…the real reason why he was out in the streets at two in the morning. He clenched his fists and allowed the tears to fall freely.

His body racked with silent sobs; shaking, shivering, convulsing. He allowed his pain to slowly seep through his impenetrable façade; not even making an effort to ease the pressure in his chest from his heavy bawling.

He knew things weren't going well between them, however he found himself unable to leave this man's embrace. He saw everyone else around him as humans; ones with easy emotions and entertaining expressions. But he…he was different. He wasn't just a human; he was _Izaya's _human; one he valued more than himself.

Now, finding himself thrown away like last week's garbage, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. A hiccupping sob slipped past his lips, his throat closing and eyes squeezing tighter.

Such emotions…such actions…they were supposed to be above a perfect human like Izaya.

But then again, that's all he was; human.

* * *

Soft shuffling next to his head caused the raven to awaken with a tiny jolt; just in time to see a maid quickly slip out the door after placing his clothes (neatly folded with his clean boots on top) on his right side table along with a small plastic bag containing his possessions. He leapt out of bed and reached of the bag before eagerly pulling it open.

He withdrew a leather wallet, a cellphone, and a switchblade. He grinned and cradled the switch to his cheek, "Oh God, I missed you, pretty baby. You're seriously the only man for me." He placed a kiss on the handle of the blade before gingerly placing it back on the nightstand.

He slipped into his clothes and shoes quickly and commenced with his morning rituals. After, he shrugged on his warm, detergent smelling, fur lined coat and pocketed his possessions. He glanced at the discarded piece of white stain on the floor for a moment before picking it up.

Curiously, he brought the smooth fabric to his nose and took a soft whiff. There was his scent and underneath that, a blend of expensive cologne and a scent so distinctly masculine, it made his head spin. Shizuo's scent was just the right blend of musky and crisp; a refined, elegant scent that hinted towards his importance. It was thick, however light to his tastes; appealing to his more sensitive senses and causing his eyes to roll slightly back into his head.

"_Intoxicating_," the word was no more than a hiss. He carefully folded the shirt and draped it over his arm before bounding out of the room and down the stairs.

He made his way down the stairs, his boots tapping loudly on the delicate steps. At the end of the stair case, he was met with a maid who directed him towards the dining room. He danced through the French doors and spread his arms wide, the shirt flapping slightly in the breeze created by its possessor.

"I'm here~!" he sang and looked around the dining room. This room was specifically more modern than the rest of the house with its white base color and comfortable sunlight streaming in through the windows. Still, there was a touch of class in the authentic Italian paintings that hung on the wall and the lush Persian rug that lounged on the otherwise white-tile floor. His arms fell to his side and he looked from side to side. "Jeez, there's always all these different cultures mashed into one room. You'd expect it to look tacky and gaudy; instead it looks dignified and tasteful. What sorcery is this?!"

A partially amused, partially annoyed snort had him looking towards the table. Shizuo was sprawled comfortably in one of the broad chairs, engrossed in a newspaper while the remains of his breakfast sat on a plate in front of him. He raised a white mug to his lips and took a swig of coffee, caramel eyes never once leaving the paper.

Izaya gazed approvingly at the blonde, making note of his custom made Armani suit, deep blue and silver striped Dior tie, and Wacey lace up dress shoes from Aldo. Hooo, expensive shit. The suit was a dashing, blemish-free black that hugged his lean body; the vest hugging his chest in all the right places. His shoes were shined and mark less, making Izaya wonder how the blonde walked without scuffing such spiffy shoes. His tie was perfectly centered and _ironed. _The man was the very definition of regal and it was only 8:45 in the morning.

Izaya plopped his borrowed shirt into the blonde's lap and dropped down into a chair leisurely. No sooner had his butt hit the chair did a servant place a plate heaping with food in front of him; crepes, eggs Benedict, Belgium waffles, a slice of Quiche, a large muffin with bits of melting chocolate chunks, a large helping of mixed berries, and a million other things Izaya could not recognize.

He stared at the meal for a moment before cracking a grin and slowly began working away at it with his utensils. He cut a small corner from the giant waffle and lifted it to his lips. A small whine of pleasure left his lips when the warm, waffly goodness explode on his waiting tongue.

Shizuo, seemingly finished with his newspaper, folded the papers and set them aside. After taking a few more gulps from his coffee mug, to stared at Izaya intently, "Hey, louse, what university do you attend?"

Izaya spoke around a mouthful of waffle, "Thodai."

Shizuo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, as if his jaw had just unhinged, "_Todai?!_ As in University of Tokyo?!"

Izaya straightened and gave a self-satisfied nod, "Donf look sho shurprised, Shizu-chan," he swallowed. "I'm majoring in Computer Science and minoring in Mathematical Science. I'm getting a Ph.D. ~"

"How old are you?" the question same in an astonished voice.

"22."

"And you're already on route for a Ph.D.?"

Izaya inflated like a blowfish with pride, his voice taking on a gloating quality, "I'm what they call a prodigy, Shizu-chan~ I graduated High School early (and with Valedictorian status) and just completed my Masters last semester."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and a sour look crossed his face, "Damn."

Izaya shoveled more food into his mouth, eyes trained curiously on Shizuo, "Woft Uni did Shizu-chan affend?" He did his best to make his words sound clear, but they dribbled off into nonsense towards the end.

"Todai and I did an abroad study at Cambridge in the UK."

"_Weally?_"

"Yeah, I graduated with a Ph. in Economics and a Masters in Law and Politics." Shizuo's voice was gruff; as if he was irritated that he had to share a university with Izaya.

The raven nearly spat out his food, "NO VAY."

Shizuo's face contorted with disgust and he turned away from the slobbering mess that was Izaya, "Urgh…EW…swallow before you talk, damn flea!" Izaya obliged and downed his food before fixing Shizuo with saucer-like eyes.

"How old were you when you graduated?!"

Shizuo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uhhhh…18? I had private teachers through primary, secondary, junior high, and high school and they moved at a much quicker pace than what is set in regular private or public schools."

Izaya looked towards the high, vaulted ceiling and murmured in an awestruck voice, "18…"

Shizuo nodded and rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. He watched Izaya finish the rest of his meal in a sort of dumbstruck silence. The raven was amazed. He had known Shizuo was smart; hell, he had to be to be such a successful guy at such an early age, but 18...damn…that was terrifying.

"By the way…" Shizuo began casually after a while. "Your classes start at 10, yes?"

Izaya nodded and lifted a class of orange juice to his lips.

"Well, I'd just like you to know that it is 9:20."

Izaya choked on his orange juice and slammed the glass down on the table. He jumped up and looked around in a panic, "FUCK. The subway is leaving in 15 minutes! Stupid Shizu-chan lives too far from stupid Ikebukuro Station and it take stupid 20 minutes to get to stupid Tokyo Station and another stupid 15 minutes to get to University! CLASS STARTS IN 40 MINUTES. HOLY SHIT, I'LL NEVER MAKE IT."

Izaya was on the verge of hyperventilating; he hated nothing more than being late to class. He was a punctual student by nature; currently at the top of his class and _in no possible way could he allow that to slip thanks to one day of tardiness._

"Calm down, flea, I'll get you to University." Snapped Shizuo, massaging his temples from Izaya's screeching. "Just hurry the fuck up."

Izaya could literally _kiss _Shizuo just then.

_Literally. _

* * *

Izaya twirled a pen in his fingers and gazed uninterestedly at a spot on the far wall as the Professor drawled on and on about something or another that he already knew and couldn't care less about. Izaya had stopped listening to the monotone drone of the man long ago and now spent this time thinking; his elbow resting on the table and his cheek resting in the palm of his hand while he absentmindedly swished the pen about with his free hand.

He had yet to see _that _person, he realized, with a soft sigh. As much as Izaya hated to think it, he missed him. _That _person always had a warm embrace, a gentle touch. He had faith in him…or at least, he _used _to have faith in him. He hadn't the foggiest why the man had chosen to thrown him aside, but no matter how hard he tried, Izaya couldn't bring himself to get over him.

It wasn't like this was his first break up; no, he had had numerous before _that person _but he hadn't ever grown attached to those people. He could easily wave a hand and dismiss them; however _that person_ occupied an unwanted area in Izaya's heart. That man had somehow wriggled himself into Izaya's life and taken his affections; even made the raven love him. Now Izaya thought that was all for show, that perhaps the reason he had been so mercilessly tossed aside was because _that person _simply became bored with him and decided to throw him away.

The thought made Izaya's throat close and his insides twist painfully. That person…that person…he needed to cleanse his thoughts. He swiveled his mind in a different direction and buried _that person _into a deep corner of his brain, along with how he felt about him. Instead, he forced himself to observe the people around him.

He chuckled softly when he saw that half his beloved humans were fast asleep, not at all absorbing any information from this lecture. The few that were awake looked bored out of their minds. Izaya turned bright eyes towards the professor; gaze quickly assessing the middle-aged man.

'Hmmm…he's slightly overweight, but not obese however he worries he appears that way. He wears a back support belt, but it's clasped tight around his midsection; trying to hide a drooping belly, I would say. He's single…no, wait, _divorced_; there's a tan line on his ring finger, but it's fading. 6 months to a year? He's trying to impress someone…possibly a younger woman judging from his rather strong cologne and the carefully placed comb over. He's seeing her after this lecture; he keeps checking his watch. He's nervous; this is the first time he's seeing her. He has a present for her. Judging by those protective glances towards his briefcase, I'm guessing something expensive. Not jewelry though, he doesn't want to overwhelm her. Hm, a small brown stain on his cuff…chocolates? Ah, but not any chocolates, _imported _chocolates. Ahhh…expensive items. He truly wants to impress this woman…' Izaya's thoughts raced as he studied this man, quickly receiving all that information within a minute and turning his gaze away before the Professor noticed the extra attention.

As the lecture ended and the students began filing out of the room, Izaya trotted up to the professor and waved ecstatically, "Ah, Sensei! Can I speak with you for a moment?"

The man turned towards Izaya with an irritated huff, "Quickly, Orihara-kun, I have an appointment."

Izaya nodded, "Oh yes, I know, that's what I wanted to speak with you about."

The Professor looked at him, a look of confusion on his face. Izaya quickly leapt into his explanation, eyes bright, "Sensei, she's nothing but a gold digger. Getting her expensive chocolates and trying to change yourself to fit her likings is turning you into someone you're not. If I were you, I'd drop the younger woman and hit more close to my age; that way there's a chance the relationship would actually last and the whore wouldn't run off with all my money and valuables."

The man sputtered, his face turning an unsavory shade of red and then purple. Izaya waved and called a quick goodbye before skipping out of the lecture hall and onto the next.

* * *

**Slightly Izaya's POV and I hope it wasn't **_**too **_**OOC, if at all. xnx**

**Once again, sorry for the incredibly late update; not having internet is a fate worse than death, I tell you! **

**Hopefully, faster updates from now on (since I have most of the next chapters typed out).**

**Give me some reviews, guys! OuO I love reviews so much. /weep. They give me strength to write.**

**Oh, and feel free to leave any suggestions for what you'd like to see in future chapters; I truly like hearing about what you guys want to see and it amuses me when sometimes you all want the story to go in the direction I intended it to. XD **

**Btw, I didn't proof read any of this because I was exhausted so I'm terribly sorry for the silly mistakes. I just DGAF right now because I had three tests today plus a grueling day at work. /sigh all my immature problems…**

_**Tsukiyo-rin: **_**Thank you so much! I'm glad I'm the not the only one who likes seeing Shizuo get his knickers in a twist over being frustrated LOL Oh my gosh, I seriously don't deserve the honorific "sensei" yet! I was so flattered that you used it! **

_**Itachifan incognito: **_**You're very welcome! ^^ If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask. Ahaha, raging hormones, yes. XD Shizuo has reverted back into a teenager.**

_**LoveyDovey: **_**Ahaha, I'm glad you thought so x3 **

_**MarquiseVriskaSerket: **_**Ohhh, I'm very glad you decided to check it out! OuO Please continue leaving reviews telling me if my fanfic is keeping your attention~**

_**Rai Rai Blue: **_**I tried my best to smother Shizuo with frustration ouo7 Ah, I hope I'm not going too fast either xD This story isn't my main fic so I'm trying to get it done quickly. However, you needn't worry about them having sex too soon; I'll be sure to prolong it kekekeke**

_**h8dworld: **_**Uhm…hurray for me, I suppose? OO Ah, to be completely honest, I was running out of adjectives (haha, I'm ridiculous. Sigh.) so I went browsing through some yaoi and noticed that 'slimy' was one used often. I'm sorry it wasn't appealing to you. ^^ Don't worry though; I took no offense. Thank you for being polite. XD I wasn't going to give anything away, but you did a fantastic job of hitting exactly where I was meaning to go with this LOL As you can see, in this chapter, there has been a slight shift in perspective and talk about Izaya's studies. This subject will be expanded upon along with info about **_**that person. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW~!**_


	4. So it was that Shizuo lost his mind

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! QuQ I really didn't expect this story to get more than 20 or so reviews and it got TWICE that amount so I'm really very surprised. ovo**

**I'm sorry for not updating; I've been rather busy what with two jobs and standardized testing. Plus my mother went to Montreal so my brother and I are left to fend for ourselves for the next about half year. And even worse, my laptop crashed and I lost tons of written files including almost all of this fanfiction and my other one. The only thing I was able to salvage was my outline for this story (so yay on that, I guess?). **

**Anyway! Here's an update for you~ **

**(Disclaimer: Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo and all others mentioned from anime/manga **_**Durarara! **_**Belong to Narita Ryohgo-sensei)**

**(WARNING THIS STORY HAS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.**

* * *

The raven leaned against the brick wall, his soft coat snagging in the rough grooves of the red clay. The late afternoon sun cast a long shadow on the ground, causing his dark form to mix with that of a giant oak tree's. He pulled out his phone, quickly clicking through the contacts and pausing on the digits of a rather cranky landlady. He raised the phone to his ear and sifted mentally through his many masks before settling on his usual sly indifference. The soft hum of the telephone ringing on the other end filled his ear. He gazed out among the other students gathered in the outside lunch area; some shoving each other and laughing, some quietly studying, and still others seeking out their lovers and sitting together with them. Izaya's pretty little humans~

"_Where is my rent?_"

Izaya chuckled darkly, "Hello to you too, Namie-chan~"

The woman on the other end scoffed, "_My money, Izaya, you owe me money._"

He nodded, despite knowing that she could not see, "Yes, yes. I'll get it to you soon. Jeez, doesn't Namie-chan even care where Izayan has been staying~?"

Namie made a sound of disgust, "_Don't call yourself 'Izayan'…you aren't nearly as cute or perfect as you think._"

Ignoring her crude remark, the raven began in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "I've been shacking up with the sexiest most brutish blond on the face of the planet. His presence is so small but he makes it out to be so large~ Cute little protozoan always trying to be larger than he truly is. Would you like to hear about how he is in bed~?"

"_No._" Namie deadpanned.

"Since you begged so shamelessly, I shall tell you," chirped Izaya. "He's a _beast _during sex. All passionate and talking dirty in my ear~ He doesn't even prepare me with his fingers! So cruel, right? He-"

"_Was there a particular reason why you called me, Izaya? At the moment, it seems like you're just wasting my time._"

Izaya's formerly cunning expression steeled, becoming one he only used in the most dire of situations, "Ne, Namie, is…_he_ still there?"

There was a lengthy pause, making Izaya think Namie had either hung up on him or died.

"Namie?"

"_Yes,_" she sighed. "_He's still here. He's stinking up the floor with his disgusting cigarettes and refusing to pay the rent. Really Izaya, this is ridiculous. Get rid of him._"

Izaya's previous mask slipped into place despite the twinge in his chest and he grinned foxily, "Awww doesn't Namie-chan like my odiferous lover? He's awfully handsome; any other woman would have made a move on him. Not Namie-chan though, right? How could she when she has that ew-ew-gross-gross brother complex, hmm? How is he, by the way, your cute little brother?"

The pause was longer this time with much more anger filling the space, "_Pay me my fucking rent soon._" She hung up abruptly, making Izaya grin and flip his own phone shut.

He watched the others as they mingled, making the most of their lunch hour and buying warm drinks and sweet bread from the vending machines, or heading into the canteen for the warm food.

Izaya watched as the University students scarfed down their meals and laughed at each other's lame remarks. He couldn't help grinning as he slipped his hands into the pocket of his coat.

"Look at my adorable little humans~"

However, his grin quickly faded. Thoughts of someone he had promised himself he wouldn't think of flooded his mind. He sighed softly and tilted his head back against the wall, allowing a momentary lapse in his carefully constructed expression.

He didn't know what to do about _that guy_; it seemed he had no intention of leaving Izaya's apartment. He knew it had been a mistake to ask him to move in. Izaya had lit this fire himself and _that man _had only put it out and left, leaving Izaya to mourn in the ashes alone. The raven hadn't realized that he had sunk too deep with _that guy _and after allowing his vulnerable side to be seen, he was paying the price.

* * *

"…zuo? Shizuo? Hey Heiwajima Shizuo, I'm talking to you!" Tom's voice snapped the blond from his reverie and he turned towards his colleague with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Tom, can you repeat what you were saying?" Shizuo fixed his attention on Tom, golden eyes focused and mouth pressed into a thin line.

Tome opened his mouth, about to do just that, before snapping it closed again, only to open it again, "What's wrong?"

Shizuo frowned, rather bothered by the question, "…Nothing."

Tom raised an eyebrow and stared at the blond hard, "Then why aren't you paying attention? You always pay attention."

Shizuo ran an irritated hand through his hair, mussing the golden locks, "Maybe I'm just distracted today, okay?"

"Distracted by what?"

"_Your mother._"

Tom sighed and rubbed a tense spot between his eyes, "Shizuo…"

Shizuo threw up his hand with frustration, being in no mood to argue, he was quick snap, "There's a freeloader occupying a room in my house! He's driving me fucking crazy with his annoying remarks and stupid clothes! It's like he's trying to irritate me! That damn flea has a fucking death wish!" This morning, he had been quick to once again survey Izaya; taking in the thin figure clad in the black V-neck t-shirt, tight black jeans, and stream-lined coat. He admired the raven's body; it was thin but not lacking curves, his shoulders and back slightly narrow and almost girlish. His body ran thin and straight only to gently curve outward around his round ass. His legs where long and athletic, his tight jeans hugging every curve to show them off.

Tom stared at Shizuo for the longest time, making the caramel eyed man shift uncomfortably in his seat, "You're distracted…because someone you are building a slow hate for…is in your house?"

Shizuo spoke through his teeth, his face tinted red, "More. Or. Less."

Tom stared at him again, making Shizuo think the dreadlocked man thought his friend had finally lost final shred of his sanity, "Kick him out."

Shizuo groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I can't…"

"Why not?" Tom crossed his arms over his chest and raised a dark eyebrow.

"Because I'm the one who offered him a place to stay," Shizuo replied gruffly. "Besides it's only a week, or something…" The blond rummaged about in his pockets before coming up with a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. He raised it to his lips and took a long draw from the cancer stick, forcing the nicotine to calm his irritated nerves.

Now Tom looked as annoyed as Shizuo felt, "Basically, you dislike this guy, he bugs you, he wears clothes you don't like, _and for a lame reason you refuse to kick him out of your house or your head for that matter and let it interfere with your work_?"

Shizuo half-shrugged sheepishly, "…when you put it like that…"

"So I'm right?"

"…wouldn't say you were _right, _really…"

Tom looked to the sky, "Oh dear Lord, Shizuo." The door to Shizuo's office opened with a soft creak and Vorona slipped in, a manila folder clutched in her hand.

"Vorona!" Tom cried out desperately. "Shizuo's finally gone mad!"

Vorona's gaze shifted between Tom and Shizuo before coming to rest on Tom, "He had gone mad long ago." She set the folder down on the rapidly smoking blonde's desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey," Shizuo protested, reaching for the folder and frowning deeply. "I am not _crazy_, thank you." He pulled out the papers and shuffled through them, hardly reading the words. His mind was still half on the louse, his brain working overtime to absorb the information from the papers and still scream mental curses at Izaya. He "read" through the papers three times before slamming them down on his desk with an irritated snarl (having been unable to summon enough attention onto the letters on the papers), making Tom jump and Vorona raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" she inquired, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Ask Tom!" Shizuo snapped, standing up. He stalked to the door and violently snatched his jacket from the coat hanger, after which he proceeded to storm out of the room with Tom yelling after him.

"Oi! Shizuo! Where're you going?!"

"To pick up a damn louse from Uni!"

As Shizuo disappeared around the corner with Tom staring after him with his mouth agape like a fish's, Vorona chortled softly.

"So…what's the matter with Shizuo?" she asked, suppressing a grin.

Tom scratched the back of his head and sighed, "See…there's this guy…."

* * *

Shizuo pulled up in the corvette, the car idling by the curb and drawing curious gazes. Lucky for Shizuo, the windows were tinted, keeping people on the outside from seeing him. Plus, it was nearly evening and most students had already departed. Only the chemistry students and computer science students seem to remain. He smoked relentlessly, furiously going through nearly half a pack before he saw Izaya exit the gates in an odd prancing motion.

Rolling his window down slightly to rid the car of smoke, he blared the horn till he had the raven's attention. Izaya, recognizing Shizuo's car, grinned like the Cheshire cat and skipped over to the window.

He coughed slightly and frowned, covering his mouth and nose with his palm, "Eurgh, Protozoans shouldn't smoke, it's very bad for the lungs and stinks!"

Shizuo gritted his teeth, "Get in, louse."

Izaya skipped to the passenger side door and slipped onto the plush seats. Before the raven could even pull his door closed the whole way Shizuo sped towards home, breaking every speed limit and running a couple of red lights.

Izaya pealed out in laughter, "Hoh, did someone make the protozoan angry~?"

Shizuo snarled and shot poison-filled glares in Izaya's direction. He wasn't quite sure why he was so damn angry; he just _was _and he was sure it was all Izaya's stupid fault…he didn't know what Izaya had done, but surely the flea had done _something. _

They reached the manor in record time and Shizuo leaped out of the car violently and threw the keys at the valet so hard, the poor man stumbled and nearly fell. Izaya followed after the enraged blond at a slower pace, his hips swaying from side to side.

Shizuo, of course, took notice. Izaya truly had very finely shaped hips, almost like a woman's but narrower. His ass, however, was one that women envied; perfectly shaped and taut as a tightrope. His small waist did nothing but enhance the shape of his posterior.

Shizuo's anger rose, his face flushing a bright red. He clenched his fists tightly and stomped to the sitting room. He flopped down on the couch and proceeded to turn on the TV, giving the screen his undivided attention.

Well…undivided if you didn't count the fact that Izaya had sprawled on an armchair towards the left of the television and Shizuo was staring intently out of the corner of his eye. The raven sighed and closed his eyes, curling slightly to allow the armchair to accommodate his body. He looked rather small then and the calm look on his face was almost…cute.

Shizuo came to a screeching halt.

Izaya…was…_**cute**_? Hell no, he wasn't!

Izaya chose that exact moment to suddenly stretch out, much like a cat, and cause his shirt to hike up. A generous amount of porcelain skin showed through, the blemish-free surface appearing soft and silky. Shizuo almost could not bring himself to tear his eyes away as Izaya yawned, his mouth forming a small "O" and his cheeks becoming rosy. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes and he made a small sighing sound followed by using his fisted hands to rub at his long-lashed orbs.

Good fucking fuck, Izaya looked _adorable_, not cute!

Shizuo screamed and repeatedly battered his head with his fists in the confines of his mind. On the outside, he appeared as angry as ever with a bright red face and an ugly scowl. He had to wipe these uncomfortable thoughts from his head _**immediately**_.

The blond stood up abruptly and walked stiffly to the minibar towards the back. After mixing himself a drink strong enough to make an elephant pass out, he plopped back down on the couch and robotically sipped.

Could it be that the reason he was so annoyed was because of Izaya? Or was he annoyed because he was unable to stop himself from _thinking_ of Izaya?

* * *

**Ahhh…more of Shizuo's frustrations. /sigh xD **

_**BrokenBlackCat: **_**Hoh…I wonder if you're correct fufufufufu…**

_**Cloudsofsand: **_**You really think they're long? xDD They're usually only a little above 2,000 words. My other fic has huuuuge chapters lol. Anywhere from 3,000 to about 9,000 words. **

_**MarquiseVriskaSerket: **_**Ahhh yes! OvO I'm glad you're enjoying this~ Yeah, I wanted to differ a little from all the other fanfics I've seen lol. It seems that Shizuo is really degraded in terms of intelligence so I thought I'd coddle him a bit and make him smart xD. Kekeke, the mystery man is definitely something I look forward to revealing~ Pffft, do good in school, my friend! = v =/**

_**001011: **_**Hahaha, I absolutely will stick with this fic~ **

_**BreeBBreakDance: **_**Okay, first of all, your avatar/icon thing is the best picture of Kotetsu ever xDD Secondly, I am so flattered! I'm very insecure about my writing so seeing as how you complimented my style and my vocabulary I just- asdfghjkl;lkjhg thank you so much ;;;v;;; I'm very glad you appreciated the two things that I have been working very hard to improve. Please do continue to read this, despite slow updates! ^v^ /gives you an update and paps your face gently **

_**Dinasaurs-go-rawr: **_**I'm glad you like it~ ;v; **

_**Slayers64: **_**sdfghjklkjhj ;v; I'm very glad you like (and I'm also very glad your friend likes it luls) please tell your friend thank you and that she is a great person for suggesting my humble fic to you~ ^3^ **

_**InSanIty-of-REALITY: **_**Ahhh, thank you much, amg. ;v; I always do my best to keep the characters IC because I feel that they are not mine to put OOC, ya know? 8D Kufufufu….sexual tension is the best kind of tension~ xD They'll get an outlet soon enough /lol **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW~!**


	5. In which Izaya gets Piss-Drunk

**Hel-lo~! Speedy update is speedy!**

**This is the reward you silly bunnies get for getting me half way to a 100 reviews! QwQ I'm just…ahh! So happy~! I'm surprised you guys like this crap; this story is purely for stress relief! **

**Also, guys, I got a tumblr 8D**

**Kat-chan kicked me off of her's by changing the password so I was forced to make my own. /lololol**

**It's just www . lilly-the-late . tumblr . com without the spaces~ **

**I'll probably be posting chapters from Intoxicated on my tumblr and I'll also be taking requests for Shizaya drabble. 8D (and I'll also be reblogging questionable things ohoho)**

**Btw, Izaya may seem slightly OOC orz That is totally unlike me…I usually keep the characters pretty IC, but my logic is that he's a University student and slightly lacking…I'm sorry, I'm awful /cryyyy**

**(Heads up for slightly questionable actions~! xP) **

**(Disclaimer: Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo and all others mentioned from anime/manga **_**Durarara! **_**Belong to Narita Ryohgo-sensei)**

**(WARNING THIS STORY HAS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.)**

* * *

Izaya watched Shizuo drink through narrowed carmine eyes, his lips drawn back in the tiniest of smirks. He was of course aware of how he was affecting the blond and, as always, Shizuo had the most entertaining and drastic of reactions. Izaya wrinkled his nose slightly and turned his head lazily towards Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, what the heck are you drinking? It's so strong, I can smell it from all the way over here," he complained. "I hope you know how to hold your alcohol."

Shizuo grunted, his face still tinged a little red, "Shut the hell up, louse. I know what I'm doing. And for your information, I have a very high tolerance for alcohol." He took another swig from the glass, scowling as he did.

Izaya watched with an almost amused curiosity. Shizuo seemed borderline tipsy, but not dead on drunk yet. The raven couldn't help wondering how Shizuo's concoction would taste. He usually stayed away from alcohol since it tasted rather bad and didn't really have any health benefits (on the contrary, it _harmed_ the body and Izaya was having none of that). Izaya's diet was rather balanced…well, it _had _been before. It seemed he had knocked it out of balance by scarfing down his breakfast that morning. He'd have to become careful about what he ate and drank again.

Despite his health concerns, the fact that Shizuo was truly enjoying the drink had captured his interest. Did it really taste _that _good? Good enough to have calmed down the previously raging blond? The raven found himself leaning forward, trying to catch the scent of the potent beverage.

"Shizu-chan, let me have a drink." he eagerly looked towards the blond then back at the drink, a mischievous twinge in his smile.

Shizuo snorted, "Like hell. You'll probably pass out after one swig."

Izaya's smile widened, becoming foxy, "You won't know till you let me have a sip."

Shizuo shook his head, "Not a chance, flea."

Izaya he shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, "Oh…I get it. Shizu-chan is worried that he'll pass out before me. That's okay, Shizu-chan, I'll spare you the competition and let you drink alone. It's expected that Shizu-chan be nervous…going against the perfect human being must be intimidating. Shizu-chan knows that he will surely lose~!"

At this, Shizuo did just what Izaya wanted him to; bristle. Despite being a Todai and a Cambridge graduate (and a business tycoon on top of that) Shizuo was rather easily manipulated at the moment thanks to his slightly drunken haze.

"Fine, louse," the blond snarled. "Have a sip. See how long you last." He held out the glass towards Izaya, his eyes challenging.

Izaya gave a cocky grin and leaped up, meeting Shizuo's outstretched hand and accepting the glass. He considered the frosty glass for a bit, grinning darkly as he had a rather dangerous thought.

"Now, don't chug it or else you'll really pass out you have to s-OI, IZAYA, ARE YOU LISTENING?!" the blond shouted to warn the raven, but the smaller man took no notice. Regardless of _knowing _he was going to kick himself later for doing this, Izaya tipped the glass back, making a disgusted face as he chugged down the icy golden liquid. It felt like fire going down and Izaya had no doubt with would feel just as bad coming up. The drink was revolting to say the least, but it had an immediate effect on the raven. Already, Izaya could feel the drunken buzz settling on his nerves and flowing through his veins. It was exhilarating as well as slightly terrifying.

He pulled the glass away from his face and coughed violently, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over. He smirked at Shizuo and squared his shoulders superiorly.

"See, Shizu-chan?" he slurred. "I knew you weren't-hic!-a real man. I knew-hic!-my-hic!-tolerance would win out!" He laughed, stopping to clutch a stich at his side. "I really am-hic!-the perfect human being!"

Shizuo groaned and rubbed a tense spot on his forehead. This was _just _what he needed…a fucking drunk-ass University student giggling and hiccupping on his couch.

Izaya, on the other hand, was having great fun. He found this whole situation hysterical. He knew he would get stupidly drunk after (again, stupidly) chugging down the disgustingly strong alcoholic beverage, but at the moment he found he didn't give a rat's ass.

Blissfully drunk, that's what he was. Bliss, bliss, bliiiiissfully drunk~! For the first time since his fight with _that guy_, he was carefree! He was so carefree that he was just going to drop all walls! He wasn't going to hold back at all! He was going to shed all his insecurities!

"OI, FLEA, STOP STRIPPING!" And apparently, he was going to shed all his clothes, too….

* * *

Shizuo stared, mortified, as Izaya slipped out of his jacket, then his pants; the warm black clothing pooling around the raven's feet, the belt of his trousers clinking slightly. The Uni student prowled forward, making for the older blond sitting petrified on the couch.

Shizuo's blood pounded in his ears and a thousand warning bells went off at once in his head. He held his hands out and away from his body, as if trying to protect himself.

"Hey, Izaya, what the fucking hell do you think you are doing?!" he exclaimed, his voice slightly shaky. The shock of Izaya gulping the drink and stripping had shot sobriety into Shizuo's veins and now he was too horrified to every think of _why _he had agreed to this stupid fucking thing in the first place, let alone how he was going to get the raven to redress. Oh, good god, what the hell had he been thinking?!

Izaya pouted, "I'm becoming care-hic!-less, Shizu-chan! Want to-hic!-be careless with me, hmm~?"

Shizuo stuttered, his eyes as wide as saucers. Izaya giggled girlishly (Oh god, 'giggled girlishly'?! What the hell was going on, sweet lord?!) and climbed onto the couch, his things straddling Shizuo's hips. He plopped down on the blonde's lap and bit his lower lip seductively, watching Shizuo from under his long lashes. His cheeks were flushed from drinking, his eyes swimming in intoxication. His lips were moist and slightly parted, as pink as his cheeks. The sight was enough to make Shizuo draw back and swallow nervously.

"Ne-hic!-Shizu-chan, you want to fuck me, right? I'm-hic!-okay with-hic!-that~" Izaya purred, snaking his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling himself closer and grinding his ass against the seat of the blonde's pants. Shizuo sucked in a breath, stars exploding across his vision as his brain tried to process just _what the fuck was even going on. _

The blond clamped his hands around Izaya's waist, forcing the raven to stop his movements. Izaya gave an annoyed whine, "Shizu-chaaa-hic!-n~! Stop-hic!-that! I want to-hic!-strip myself of-hic!-all the bad feelings!" Shizuo set his jaw and heaved Izaya over his shoulders, the small raven letting out a slurred cry of protest.

"You've stripped yourself quite enough, _Izaya-kun_." the blond snarled. Despite sounding and looking angry, he was rather flustered (not to mention painfully hard) by Izaya's actions. It seemed the crimson-eyed man was a shameless drunk.

As Shizuo dragged Izaya up the stairs the raven sang drunken and obscene songs, half of which were about Shizuo sticking a certain appendage up Izaya's ass and the other half about Izaya's feelings about that certain appendage. By the time they reached Izaya's room, Shizuo's ears burned with both embarrassment and with discomfort at hearing the…_intricate _descriptions Izaya so helpfully provided.

The blond opened the door with his foot and slipped in, closing said door with a flick of his foot. He lay the still-singing Izaya down on the bed, his frame hovering over the smaller man's for a second. In an instant, with movements that seemed much too fast for such a dead-drunk, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

He leaned up towards the blond, his face centimeters away. Shizuo didn't dare move a muscle, his eyes as wide as moons and his body tense. Izaya gently brushed his lips against Shizuo's, the velvety soft touch making the blonde's breath hitch.

"Mn…ah…" Izaya mewled softly as he slowly kissed the taller man. Their breaths mingled, the touch of their soft, silky lips making both their hearts speed up. Shizuo remained stock still, his eyes now narrowed and watching the raven with an unreadable look in his eyes. Izaya ran the tip of his tongue over Shizuo's lips, still mewling quietly. He rubbed his nose against the taller man's, his tongue never once stopping its mission of licking Shizuo's mouth.

He gently nipped at the blonde's lips, his canines grazing the sensitive flesh, "Mn…ngh…haa…" Shizuo seemed to have given in, his tongue and teeth darting out to lazily tease Izaya's lips. The raven moaned quietly at the unkind teasing, his body wriggling. "N-ngh! M-more…more…" Shizuo was happy to oblige, kissing Izaya momentarily before carefully slipping his tongue into the raven's warm cavern. He explored the crevice with gentle prods and careful touches; his tongue running over the sensitive roof of the smaller man's mouth and his teeth delicately brushing over hypersensitive gums.

Izaya let out soft moaning and cooing sounds that were throwing Shizuo deeper into his suppressed desires. He pulled away a little, to allow himself and Izaya a breath of air. He took this time to glance down at the drunken man beneath him. Izaya looked even _more _intoxicated than before, his eyes looking at Shizuo, but pooled with tears of arousal. His lips were red, swollen, and moist from their kiss. A bright blush dusted his cheeks and nose. He whined softly with want, his body brushing up against the blonde's. The raven anxiously slipped his hands down Shizuo's neck, his fingers caressing his throat and upper chest where it showed through the gap in the older man's shirt. His fingers fumbled with the buttons, Shizuo reaching up to help him with them.

"Mmm…ah…I…w-want…you…w-want…Sh-Shiki-san…" Izaya moaned, his fingers becoming clumsier, tears overflowing from his eyes. "D-don't leave…Sh-Shiki-san. I l-love Shiki-san. I l-love you, l-love y-you."

The distinct sound of glass breaking echoed through Shizuo's head, the final warning bell. Izaya wasn't even conscious enough of his actions to realize who he was kissing. He was so drunk, he was delusional. The blond pulled away immediately, the crimson-eyed student crying out at the loss and sobbing harder.

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please l-love me again! I w-won't do it again! I'm s-sorry! Sh-Shiki-san! Shiki-san!" Izaya's helpless bawling hit a chord in Shizuo's chest, the blond stopping and running a conflicted hand through his hair. Izaya continued to cry, his arms wrapping around his knees and blubbering, incoherent mumbles escaping his lips.

Shizuo sighed softly. How could he just leave him here alone? Carefully, the taller man bent over Izaya, his arms slipping around the smaller body and pulling it flush against his own. Izaya get out a choking gasp of relief and gave another sputtering sob. He clung to the taller man's shirt and buried his face in his chest.

"…l-love y-you…love y-you…" his voice began fading, the intense intoxication settling in and making him pass out. Shizuo stayed still for a moment, still holding Izaya close. His chest felt heavy, as if someone had just set a bag full of stones over his ribs.

Shiki must have been Izaya's lover; they must have had a fight and Izaya had left to escape from it. That's why the raven had been out in the rain at 2 am in the morning. Shizuo sympathetically stroked the student's hair, his fingers easily running through the silky locks. Poor Izaya…poor Izaya…

Gently, he laid the raven down on the bed and pulled his arms away. He covered the small, quivering form of the crimson-eyed man in a thick blanket and headed for the door. He paused at the entranceway, glancing back over his shoulders at the sleeping form of Izaya.

"_Intoxicating_…"

* * *

**Revelations, whoo! 8D**

**I really wanted to write this chapter so I sacrificed my need for sleep for it, lol. (hence all the spelling and grammatical errors OTL)**

**So, "that guy" was revealed (though most of you probably guessed it lol) and they had a kiss. =3= **

_**Misterbigeye**_**: Sorry you had to wait so long. ;n;**

_**Nira**_**: Hahaha, glad you like it! xD**

_**Cloudsofsand**_**: Oh my god, I am such a hopeless **_**twit**_**! You're the author of 'Baby Bump'! My god, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner, aaauuurrrgghhh. QUQ I'm am sooo glad a great writer like you likes my fanfiction! And the feature! SCREAM. Thank you SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much for the feature! Gosh, I'm honored! :'D I hope you continue to read my fic~**

_**Lady Shenzuki**_**: HOLY CRAP OH MY GOODNESS. Author of 'Music Lessons'! I **_**ADORE**_** your fic so much! /sobs/ The fact that two authors I admire so much like my story is seriously overwhelming, ahh! ;;;;;;v;;;;;; I'm very glad you are interested in my crap, omg. **

_**Dinasaurs-go-rawr**_**: Izaya is a man after my own heart. :'DDD I, too, enjoy royally pissing off people fufufufu~ **

_**Shadow Pain**_**: Wish granted~! xD **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, MY FRIENDS~!**


	6. Where the Sexual Tension is Acknowledged

**Hello, loyal readers!**

**I apologize for the unannounced hiatus; I had some personal troubles and such and did not have the will to update. **

**Luckily, I have my will back, so expect some chapters! However, updates will be sparse because I am very busy. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**(Disclaimer: Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo and all others mentioned from anime/manga **_**Durarara! **_**Belong to Narita Ryohgo-sensei)**

**(WARNING THIS STORY HAS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.)**

* * *

Izaya woke with what felt like jackhammers pounding into his brain. He shifted slightly and groaned, the earsplitting headache traveling down his spine and making his whole body scream with pain. His mouth felt like sandpaper and tasted foul, as if he'd licked a gritty road. He pulled the covers over his head and carefully cracked his carmine eyes open, unwilling to unveil his face and expose his now-light-sensitive eyes to the blinding glare of the morning sun.

He stayed that way till he felt a bit more awake. His body felt as if someone had throttled him with a slab of cement, then thrown him in a pit of nails and broken glass. He lagged the way the cheap library computers often did, yanking the raven through pin-lined molasses. He could feel the alcohol churning within him already.

Carefully, he pushed the covers back and sighed with relief once he realized that someone had kindly drawn the heavy velvet curtains. He sat up as gently as he could, and put forth his best effort to keep from throwing up…but gagged anyway. He made a mad dash for the bathroom and made it just in time to puke his guts out into the toilet. He heaved till his body shook and finally came to a stop with a shuddering cough.

He leaned his head against the cold bathroom wall and flushed the toilet. He groaned and raised his head enough to where he could rest his chin against the wall and look at up towards the ceiling.

"Is this what morning sickness feels like?" he inquired, smirking despite himself. With a sigh, he managed to painfully pull himself off the floor.

The raven was lucky he had afternoon classes; it was already 10:30 in the morning. He dragged himself back to the bedroom and came to a halt by the nightstand. It seemed someone had…folded his trousers and jacket and placed them there along with a tray containing covered dishes, and a thermos full of tea, plus a small bottle of Advil.

Wait a second…if his pants where there…then…what…

The raven glanced down for the first time and stared, horrified, at the long expanse of creamy skin where it should be covered by the black fabric of his trousers.

"What-!" his hands immediately darted forward to pull his shirt down as far as it would go to hide his upper thighs. How did he manage to lose his pants?! Exactly what had happened…?

Izaya thought hard, his forehead scrunching as he tried to recall. However, his mind drew a blank. The events from the night before seemed wiped from his memory. He remembered challenging Shizuo to a tolerance contest he knew he'd lose (the sole purpose being to mess with the irritable blond), the sickening burn of the alcohol (which did indeed feel ten times worse coming back up), and…singing songs. Not very appropriate songs either.

He groaned and slapped his hands over his face, "Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" He had gotten too drunk! Hopefully, his lack of sobriety had only irritated Shizuo more. Once he saw Shizuo later today, he'd definitely know if he had succeeded or if drunken Izaya had let him down.

His actions did have reason; Izaya was naturally not one to trust. He was a man of masks; hiding a fragile, vulnerable being behind a coy smirk and smart words. Acting out and doing his best to piss off his host was simply a test. He wanted to see just how far he could push Shizuo, see how much the blonde could take before finally losing his temper. This test was his safety net and he gave it to everyone he found interesting…the only exception being Shiki.

However, that wasn't his priority at the moment.

His stomach was protesting rather loudly to not being fed and one glance towards the mirror confirmed bedhead of epic proportions. The hung-over raven dragged himself to the bathroom once again, finished his morning rituals, took a refreshing shower and finally resurfaced feeling less like a freight train hit him.

He slipped on his clothes and plopped down on the bed, yanking the tray of covered dishes into his lap. He removed the lids to discover a thin miso soup, four neatly packed onigiri, and strips of dried salmon. He pouted and poked at the food.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, what kind of third class food is this? Rich people aren't supposed to serve cheap food!" he whined. Truth be known, he was content with this breakfast. However, he felt the need to complain, regardless of whether or not there was anyone to listen; Izaya was perfect and because he was perfect he deserved the perfect breakfast and if he did not receive the perfect breakfast, he had every perfect right to perfectly complain.

He took an enormous bite out of an onigiri and felt his stomach churn. Eyes wide, he grabbed the thermos and chugged down the tart herbal tea to soothe his stomach. Okay…so…perhaps a light breakfast was a better idea than the extravagant feast Izaya would have required for any other day. As he ate, the raven continued whining to the air.

"This soup is too bland! Shizu-chan has incapable chefs. Why is it so hooot? Urgh, my head hurts. Stupid Shizu-chan and his stupid alcohol," he sipped his tea. "It didn't even taste good, stupid protozoa." He finished his breakfast quickly and popped two Advil.

He set the dishes and the Advil on the tray and carefully balanced it on his forearms. He hurried out of his room and down the stairs. As he made his way to the dining area, he took a moment to survey the manor. It seemed most of the servants stayed away from the main part of the estate, probably avoiding Shizuo's wrath by remaining in the servants' quarters.

Izaya frowned; the brute must have been lonely. Then again, Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't exactly known for being a virgin. Izaya guessed that the blond must spend enough time with his fuck-buddies to get over being lonely.

He waltzed into the dining room, expecting to see the protozoa sitting at the table. Instead, he was met with an empty room and a clean table. Izaya's enthusiasm visibly dimmed. So is this how Shizuo felt when he came down for his meals and found the dining room empty? Izaya never took his meals alone. Namie was always there to complain about his lack of a steady job or his late rent, and sometimes Shiki was there.

The days Shiki was there always felt like heaven to Izaya. Never mind the fact that the impassive older man never made much eye contact let alone spoke, it made Izaya immensely happy to be in the other man's company for something other than sex. Shiki staying for a meal was a holiday to Izaya; more rewarding than Christmas, more exciting than his birthday, more festive than Thanksgiving. On days that Shiki stayed, Izaya had hopes that maybe they'd become more than just two people who screwed.

Of course, that was all over now since Shiki had decided to break up. The word "break up" seemed inappropriate for this situation, since it was reserved for the ending of a relationship. What Izaya had had with Shiki was no relationship. It had simply been an arrangement that had suited both their tastes….that is, until Izaya fell in love.

The raven's face contorted in misery; "love", what a silly concept. Before Shiki, Izaya was certain he'd never love one person more than all the rest, now he was determined to keep himself safe from such a painful emotion.

He set his tray down on the dining table and began backing out of the dining room. Love was nothing but a liability, and Izaya was certain he'd never love again.

Around 1:30 pm, the raven headed to University. After a few lectures, Izaya was granted a leisure day to work on his senior project. The carmine-eyed man headed to the computer lab at the far end of campus. This lab was surprisingly deserted since the air-conditioning in that particular room tended to malfunction and keep the room a biting 48 degrees Fahrenheit. The university had said they'd fix it, but it had been nothing but an empty promise.

The cold didn't bother Izaya, not when he wore thick black jeans and a comfy parka. Besides, the raven found he thought better in the cold. The slim man took a seat at one of the computers, his designated computer, and logged into his account.

His project was rather straight forward; developing a refined criminal database for the Tokyo PD. What made his software different from the others was its amazing ability to categorize and tally the offender's crimes. Their criminal records were grouped by whatever was entered into the search engine, be it gang ties, drugs, or something as intricate as the number of stab wounds on a victim.

Not only that, there was facial recognition software that Izaya had created himself and the feed from every street camera in Japan included within the database. One name into the search engine and the software was able to pull up every bit of information on the offender from birth to present second. It was an efficient tracker by following credit card purchases and traffic cam images, a highly dignified criminal pad with every ounce of information any cop could ever need, an extremely effective way of recognizing the same (and similar) perpetrators, and it had the ability to pull up any sort of information within a second. It was the ultimate police gadget.

Now, if Izaya could just work out the bugs and test it with the local PD he'd be home free. As he worked, the raven allowed his mind to wander. Surprisingly, his thoughts led him back to a certain blond ameba.

Never in his life had he met a human he enjoyed bothering as much as his beloved Shizu-chan. The blond man's passionate, angry reactions gave the raven a sadistic, giddy delight that made him forget his sorrows at least temporarily.

Izaya wanted nothing more than to drown his sorrows the best he could. In order to keep his masks intact, he needed to be able to suppress his pains. His lips twitched into a smirk. He wouldn't mind drowning in Shizuo.

Actually, that was a rather appealing thought. The blonde's attraction to Izaya was easy to catch and the raven would enjoy manipulating that. Besides, he was a healthy young man and healthy young men got horny occasionally. He needed a good fuck. A good fuck that had no feelings or relationships attached.

* * *

Shizuo was extremely irritated and it was easy to tell with how hard he was striking the keys on his laptop. It seemed the poor device absorbed all of Shizuo's negative emotions. Tom and Vorona had been surprised this morning to find the blond at the office a good three hours before everyone else. Shizuo had been working relentlessly with a disgruntled look upon his face.

The only good thing that came out of Shizuo's annoyance seemed to be the pile of work that was being blown through at an ungodly pace. The blond had already completed ten months of work in a little over five hours. Everyone else in the office rushed to keep up with their boss; the many emails that flooded their inboxes making them feel pressured to keep pace with their blond demon of an employer.

He had kissed-no, _made out_ with Izaya. With Orihara Izaya, someone he was positive he hated. Shizuo's mind reeled with the thought and he found himself jabbing his fingers into the computer keys in an extremely violent fashion. Taking a deep, somewhat calming breath, he leaned back in his chair.

Orihara Izaya, an obnoxious little flea who lived to annoy the shit out of him. He sighed deeply, thinking back to the night before. To the soft red-tinted lips, porcelain skin the color of thick cream, slim waist and shapely ass…just the thought made him desire the louse even more. That's right; Heiwajima Shizuo desired him. He wanted Izaya more than he thought he could ever want another person.

It was repulsive.

Shizuo scowled at a spot on the wall, disgusted with himself for being beguiled by the raven haired tempter. He felt an almost animalistic need for Izaya; nothing romantic, of course, just the desire to fuck him senseless in every position known to man or beast. Twice. Yeah, definitely animalistic.

Shizuo's expression softened and he sighed quietly. Another event of last night had been the raven's pained weeping. The blond felt a sharp sting within his chest, a sliver of pity. He had felt awful watching Izaya's blubbering. Poor Izaya…

Whoever Shiki was, he weren't a very responsible lover. In all honesty, despite Izaya's retarded teasing, Shizuo believed he deserved someone who would treat him properly. _Everyone _deserved someone who would treat them properly. It upset Shizuo to see a person like Izaya cry over having his heart broken. Perhaps it was best not to dwell on it; the blonde got a feeling that by thinking too much on the Shiki subject he was violating the privacy of both men.

Sighing, he went back to work, his pace much slower since he had calmed down.

By the time Shizuo reached home at the end of his work day, it was well past midnight. He stretched as he slipped out of his car, sighing deeply and cracking his neck. He was extremely tired, more so than usual. It seemed that every high had a low; his high while working had reached the stars and his slam down low had landed him smack dab in the center of the Earth.

He began his trek to the front door, his legs heavy with exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to crash in bed and sleep forever….not that it would happen what with the flea. As far as Shizuo knew him, Izaya would find a way to annoy him some more before he could make it to bed. Goddamn it, it had been Izaya's fault anyway that last night he had-

The blond froze, right in front of the door, his eyes as wide as saucers and his figure stiff. It had never occurred to him how he was meant to behave after last night. Did Izaya remember what had happened? The thought that the flea had recollection of what Shizuo had done made the world dangerously tip. How was he supposed to deal with that?

Perhaps he could avoid Izaya all together if he stayed in his room, or maybe it was better he not come home tonight. Yes, that sounded fabulous; he'd just call up some successful business woman or another who wanted to sleep with him and head to a hotel. Yes, perfect.

The blonde man turned around, ready to do as he had just planned only to come face to face with the louse himself. Izaya rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes, a smirk on his lips.

The same lips Shizuo had been kissing last night.

'Whoa, calm down, Shizuo,' the blonde told himself. 'Deep breaths.'

"Hey, Shizu-chan~" the raven purred, his voice as sultry and teasing as always. "Are you planning on going inside or do all protozoans stand there and gape at their doors for a while before entering?"

Shizuo flushed and grumbled incoherently before unlocking the door and throwing it open. The house was dark, the servants all back in their quarters to avoid having to see the master of the house, who always seemed to be in a rotten mood after work. Shizuo was grateful for the lack of illumination; his blush had spread across his face inconveniently and was making its way down his neck.

Without looking at Izaya, he made a beeline for the stairs, aiming to head to the bathroom and then to bed. However, the other man slid in from of him, effectively blocking his way. Izaya had shut the main door with a quiet thud, leaving almost no light. Faint silvery moonlight streamed in from the windows and shed a soft shimmering light over the two men.

In the dimness, Izaya looked ethereal; the silver glow made his hair appear even silkier, his eyes brighter with the starlight shining on his lashes. He took several steps back, his heels echoing in the manor. Shizuo, once again, made for the stairs…only to find that the raven had hopped onto the steps as well.

Izaya stood on the third step, while Shizuo stood on the ground; the dark-haired man taller than the other due to higher ground. The raven leaned closer, the blonde captivated by the carmine glow of the former's eyes.

"Ne, Shizu-chan," Izaya said quietly, his arms slipping around Shizuo's neck and his breath ghosting over the other man's lips. "I have a proposition for you~"

* * *

**I sense a lemon fast approaching, ohoho. *v* **

**Isthisparadise: Thank you so much, friend! Please stay tuned for more~**

**Cloudsofsand and akurokushizaya3: xDD I'm glad my lame attempts at humor made you guys laugh! **

**MarquiseVriskaSerket: Trololololol~ **

**bleepbloop559: Thank you so much, sweetie! ;u; It always makes me happy when others compliment my writing because I lack confidence. Thank you so very much! I hope you stay tuned for the rest of this stupid story! XD**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~! **


End file.
